69
by ViraYuuki
Summary: no summary. 69 birth fic. 10069, YAOI.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**69 © ViraYuuki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

**Rated T karena sedikit berbahaya**

**Warning: Cacatness, Abalness, Sarapness, 10069, Uke!69, OOC, OOT dan OON(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mukuro POV**

Tangannya terus menekan kepalaku, terus berusaha mendominasiku dalam 'permainan'nya. Sial, berapa ratus tahun dia hidup, sih? Kenapa dia ahli berciuman? Dia berpengalaman dalam hal ciuman kah? Sudah berapa juta wanita dan pria yang diciumnya? Ya, tentu saja, dia tipe orang yang dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah, bajingan.

"Ho~ kalau kau tahu kenapa kau mau denganku, Mu-ku-nyan?" Ucapnya disela-sela ciuman panas kami. Ya, kami; Aku dan si uban ini. Kalian pikir dia berciuman dengan orang lain didepanku? Jangan harap dia hidup setelah itu.

"Kufufufu berhentilah membaca pikiranku, manusia Marshmallow!" Aku mendorong Byakuran, mengakhiri ciuman kami. Kulihat dia menjilat saliva nya sendiri—yang bercampur dengan salivaku, tentu saja kan?— dan merangkak padaku. Dia menjilat sisa salivaku yang masih menggantung diantara bibirku, dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya kemampuan ajaib seperti itu, Mukuro-kun. Aku hanya menebak saja, menterjemahkan arti tatapanmu yang manis itu" dan segera kulempar buku tebal yang ada didekatku, mengambil pakaianku yang terlemper didekat pintu dan memakainya. Aku segera beranjak dari sini, sudah cukup dengan 'aktivitas'ku dengannya.

"Mau kemana, Mukuro-kun?"

"Pulang, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku orang yang suka berkeliaran dijalanan tidak jelas, huh? Lagipula aku harus menemani Fran berlatih," Kututup pintu kamarnya perlahan, "Dan jangan meneleponku hari ini"

Pintu tertutup sempurna, kulihat sekelilingku mencari jendela untuk keluar dari rumah mewah tapi jahanam (?) ini. Tirai jendela terbang terbawa angin kecil, kunaikan kaki kiriku ke jendela, brengsek bagian bawah tubuhku sakit.

BRAK

"Spanner, seharusnya kau leb—loh, bukannya tadi jendelanya terbuka?"

"Mukuro-san pasti yang melakukannya"

**Normal POV**

"Shishou, kalau kau berniat melatihku hari ini, jangan melakukan 'itu' sebelu—itu sakit loh, Shishou" Mukuro menarik trident yang berada di topi kodok Fran dan berbalik arah.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, Ochibi" Dengan gerakan cepat, tidak, sangat cepat, mengelus bokong indahnya. Fran yang melihat kelakuan 'master' nya hanya bisa berwajah datar dan memukul telapak tangannya, "Ah, memang kau melakukannya berapa ronde, Shishou?" dan seketika itu juga, sang murid dilempar keluar Kokuyou land.

Dengan jalan titah-titah macam anak umur setahun belajar jalan, oh bedanya sang bay—maksudnya sang Nanas memegang bokongnya. Sepertinya Ia harus pergi ke tukang urut(?) sekarang.

Tidak, kalau Ia pergi ke tukang urut, yang ada Ia malah diraep oleh pamannya sendiri yang sangat mesum, semesum mesumnya orang mesum, dialah orang mesum melebihi Byakuran yang terkenal dengan kemesuman se-KMN alias Komunitas Mesum Namimori, yang berarti sang paman mengalahkan 8059 orang mesum di Namimori, sungguh sangat mesum!. Lagipula besok harus sekolah, masa iya siswa (pura-pura) teladan di Namimori-Kou tiba-tiba izin tidak masuk dengan alasan bokongnya sakit, pasti para fans nya disekolah akan menyerbu Kediamannya karena mengkhawatirkan sang Div—sang idola sekolahnya.

'Chocolate Disco Chocolate Disco Chocolate Disco Chocolate Disco'

Mukuro mengambil handphone nya dari saku baju nya, nomor yang sangat Ia kenal; Byakuran.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meneleponku hari ini, aku banyak urusan dan….."

"Mukuro-kun, besok kau harus masuk ya, tidak boleh tidak loh!"

"Hah? Kau hanya meneleponku hanya untuk menyuruhku untuk masuk sekolah besok? Tanpa disuruhmu pun aku akan masuk sekolah, Byakuran. Dan apa urusanmu, kita beda sekolah, dasar bodoh"

"Mo~ Mukuro-kun, kau jahat sekali mengataiku bodoh. Sudahlah, sampai besok Mukuro-kun. Aku mencintaimu"

PIP

"Sampai besok? Apa maksudnya?" Mukuro kembali ke kamar dan mengambil buku tugasnya, "Aku tidak akan membuka 'topeng' ku di sekolah" dan Ia sibuk dengan PR nya sampai Ia tertidur.

==Kokuyou-Kou==

**Mukuro POV**

"Pagi, Mukuro-kun"

"Buon Giorno, Mukuro"

"Selamat pagi,Mukuro-sama"

"Mukuro-sama! KYAAA! Lihat, dia tersenyum padaku!"

Berisik

"Mukuro-sama, aku membawa bekal untukmu"

Chrome

"Terima kasih, Chrome" Kuraih bekal ditangannya, dan menyeretnya ke kelas. Ya, kalau kubiarkan, adikku yang manis ini akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para fans-ku.

Aku dan Chrome masuk kelas, tentu semua murid melihat kami. Chrome-ku yang manis memang menjadi idola lelaki disini dan aku selalu menjaganya. Lagipula Chrome sudah memiliki kekasih; Fuuta, adik angkat Sawada Tsunayoshi, direktur muda perusahaan Vongola.

Chrome duduk disampingku, aku yang meminta pada guru. Aku akan menjaganya, terlalu protektif ya?

"Mukuro-sama" Suara lembut Chrome mengalihkanku, "Apa kau tahu akan ada murid baru disini?" aku menggeleng, "Dia akan ditempatkan dikelas ini, aku tahu dari MM-san"

"Hei, dia tidak menyakitimu, kan?" Chrome tersenyum, aku lega, berarti MM sudah berbaikan dengan Chrome. "Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu, biar kuantar"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Mukuro-sama. Aku pergi dulu" Aku mengangguk dan Chrome pun berlalu.

Kami semua mengalihkan pandangan kami kearah guru yang telah datang. Biologi, membosankan. Aku lebih suka melihat awan di atap, lewat jendela cukup lah. Aku tidak bisa membolos seenaknya.

"Hari ini ada *hik* murid baru dari Millefiore-Kou *hik*"

Aku terus memandang keluar jendela, entah apa yang dikatakan guru mesum itu, aku tidak peduli.

"Masuklah"

"Namaku Byakuran Gesso"

Sepertinya aku mendengar nama yang familiar

"…Ketua OSIS Millefiore-Kou"

Suara itu…..

"…..dan tunangan dari Rokudo Mukuro"

Oke, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Makhluk albino, cek. Rambut bermodel Durian, cek. Warna putih, cek. Senyum mesum pepsod*nt, cek. Sepertinya aku harus _ headdesk _ditempat.

"Duduklah disebelah Rokudo *hik*" untuk apa si guru mesum memberikan tempat duduknya disampingku!

"Karena tempat disebelahmu ini kosong, Mukuro-kun~" Cih, membaca tatapanku lagi?

"Pelajaran hari ini *hik* dibebaskan untuk *hik* perkenalan Gesso. Aku pergi *hik* dulu ya" Aku yakin si guru mesum itu akan pergi ke Host club di kota.

"Apa?"

"Kita makan, diatap, berdua" Apa-apaan dia! Menggendongku seperti perempuan dan membawaku ke atap. Byakuran menurunkanku perlahan, dan aku langsung mengacungkan trident kepadanya.

"Apa maumu datang kesini?" aku kesal sekaligus senang dia berada disini sekarang. Walau aku malas mengakuinya.

"Hei, hei kau tidak mendengar guru mu berbicara tadi, Mukuro-kun?" Hah, apa? Memang si guru mesum tadi bicara apa?

"Sudah kuduga," Byakuran tertunduk lemas, sweatdrop? Bisa terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya, "Aku dapat tugas dari sekolah, sebagai perwakilan untuk melakukan ya, sedikit riset untuk sekolahku, dan aku mengajukan sekolah ini"

"Huh, terserah padamu"

"He? Kok begitu sih? Aku datang jauh-jauh kesini demi dirimu loh, Mukuro-kun" Kulihat Byakuran menggembungkan pipi nya seperti anak kecil, _childish._

"Demi sekolahmu kan?" Kataku datar

"Sekolah itu yang kedua," Byakuran merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Sial, aku terpojok, "yang pertama tetaplah dirimu, Mukuro-kun" Kurasakan napasnya ditelingaku, dia sengaja merendahkan suaranya yang seksi—a-apa yang kupikirkan!

"Le-lepaskan aku, Byaku—hmpf" metaku terbelak, kaget. Dia menciumku, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini lembut. Kututup mataku perlahan dan merasakan ciuman lembut darinya.

Sekitar 3 menit kami berciuman, Byakuran melepaskannya. Wajahku sangat merah, jantungku seakan seperti timer bom yang akan meledak. Byakuran tersenyum lembut padaku, "A-apa?"

"Buon Compleano, Mukuro"

"E-eh?"

"Seperti biasa, kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu," Byakuran mengelus pipiku, "Dasar, kau begitu cantik kalau seperti ini"

"Aku lelaki!"

"Aku tahu, dan sepertinya saat kita turun nanti, kau akan mendapat kado dan ucapan selamat dari seluruh orang di sekolah ini, Mukuro" Byakuran membantuku berdiri dan kemudian memelukku.

"Buon Compleano"

**BUON COMPLEANO ABANG MUKUH TERCINTA! Fic 10069 pertama nana bal. Maaf, Vi baru bikin sekarang, Lappy nya baru nganggur lagi huhuhuhuhu \QAQ/. **

**Ngemeng-ngemeng, ringtun nya Mukuh pasti tau kan? Judul sama, penyanyi Perfume XD. Kapan-kapan mau bikin fic berdasarkan RP deh, eh kaga dulu ding, ada rikuwes fic. Kelarin itu dulu, huhuhu Daisy takut QAQ. Bagi yang punya twitter silahkan follow (at)virayuuki , dan mari kita ber-RP ria XD.**

**Bye beee XD/ .**


End file.
